Business - Eminem
Business Lyrics. Marshall, sounds like an SOS... Holy wack, unlyrical lyrics Andre, you're fuckin' right... To the rapmobile, let's go... {Marshall, Marshall}, bitches and gentlemen, it's showtime, hurry hurry, step right up, introducing the star of our show, his name is, {Marshall}, you wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world right now, so without further ado, I bring to you, {Marshall}... You 'bout to witness hip-hop in it's most purest, more rawest form, flow almost flawless, most hardest, most honest known artist, chip off the old block, but ol' Doc is, {back}, looks like Batman brought his own Robin, oh God, Sadam's got his own Laden, with his own private plane, his own pilot, set to blow college dorm rooms doors off the hinges, oranges, peach, pears, plums, syringes, {vnn vnn}, yeah here I come, i'm inches, away from you, dear fear none, hip-hop is in a state of 911, so... Let's get down to business, I don't got no time to play around, what is this, must be a circus in town, let's shut the shit down on these clowns, can I get a witness, {hell yeah}, let's get down to business, I don't got no time to play around, what is this, must be a circus in town, let's shut the shit down on these clowns, can I get a witness, {hell yeah}... Quick gotta move fast, gotta perform miracles, gee willikers Dre, holy bat syllables, look at all the bullshit that goes on in Gotham when i'm gone, time to get rid of these rap criminals, so skip to your lou while I do what I do best, you ain't even impressed no more, you're used to it, flows too wet, nobody close to it, nobody says it, but still everybody knows the shit, the most hated on out of all those who say they get hated on in eighty songs and exaggerate it all so much, they make it all up, there's no such thing, like a female with good looks, who cooks and cleans, it just means so much more to so much more people when you're rappin' and you know what for, the show must go on, so i'd like to welcome y'all to Marshall and Andre's carnival, c'mon now... Let's get down to business, I don't got no time to play around, what is this, must be a circus in town, let's shut the shit down on these clowns, can I get a witness, {hell yeah}, let's get down to business, I don't got no time to play around, what is this, must be a circus in town, let's shut the shit down on these clowns, can I get a witness, {hell yeah}... It's just like old times, the dynamic duo, two old friends, why panic, you already know who's fully capable, the two capped heroes, dial straight down the center eight-zero-zero, you can even call collect, the most feared duet, since me and Elton played career Russian Roulette, and never even see me blink or get to bustin' a sweat, people steppin' over people just to rush to the set, just to get to see an MC who breathes so freely, ease over these beat's and be so breezy, Jesus how can shit be so easy, how can one Chandra be so Levy, turn on these beats, MC's don't see me, believe me BET and MTV are gonna grieve, when we leave, dog fo' sheezy, can't leave rap alone, the game needs me, 'till we grow beards, get weird, and disappear into the mountains, nothin' but clowns down here, but we ain't fuckin around round here, yo' Dre, what up, can I get a hell, hell yeah, now... Let's get down to business, I don't got no time to play around, what is this, must be a circus in town, let's shut the shit down on these clowns, can I get a witness, {hell yeah}, let's get down to business, I don't got no time to play around, what is this, must be a circus in town, let's shut the shit down on these clowns, can I get a witness, {hell yeah}... So there you have it folks, {Marshall}, has come to save the day, back with his friend Andre, and to remind you that bullshit does not pay, because, {Marshall}, and Andre are here to stay and never go away until our dying day until we're old and grey, {Marshall}, so until next time friends, same blonde hair, same rap channel, good night everyone, thank you for coming, your host for the evening, {Marshall}, oh, ha... Category:The Eminem Show